Mojave of the legion
by insanesniper234
Summary: this is the story of a legionary who's trying to prove he's worthy to be a legionary, and his view on the ncr, the battle of the hoover dam, the brotherhood of steel and more while living with the pressure of having a legendary centurion as his father and trying not to let him down or dishonor him


Mojave of the legion

this story is froom my deviant art accouunt wich I have used the same account name

DISCLAIMER: fallout is property of Bethesda studios Caesar, legate Lanuis , Joshua graham aka "the burned man" the courier, Boone the NCR and all of its units, and locations Caesar's legion all units, and locations property of Bethesda studios I own only my character and a few more ocs and a few locations I made up

fallout new vegas is a post apocalyptic game

this story takes place before, during and after the 2nd battle of the hoover dam. Comments of what my character and other characters say are based off listening to the comments of legionaries in the game.

And if you have any suggestions for new character please leave me a message

NCR- New California Republic a democratic federation it emphasizes many old world values, such as democracy, liberty, and the rule of law.

Caesar's legion- is an autocratic, ultra-reactionary, utilitarian slaver society based of the ancient roman empire

Brotherhood Of Steel-a group who like to keep advanced weapons out of peoples hands and they use power armor

Contubernium-squad of eight soldiers

Decanus-leader of ten soldiers, a small camp or is the "deputy" of a centurion

Centurion-field commander

Legate-commander, general, guy who just scares the shit out of other people

Profligate-insulting term

Degenerate-insulting term

Mars -roman name for Ares the god of war

Chapter 1

fortification hill

I'm Atreus my name means fearless. I am a legionary I've lived my whole life in the legion. We are the conquerors of 87 tribes. I'm the son of a legendary centurion, my mother is a woman my father saved from being killed by the other legionaries. I follow Caesar's words like law, failure is not an option, like all other legionaries capture is not an option. It is more honorable to fall by your own sword than to be captured by the degenerate NCR dogs. They are weak not deserving to live. we will destroy them take over their land and make them suffer. When we are done the ncr will be no more. I was enjoying my slumber in the tents they make us sleep in, when I was awoken by a kick to the side by Decanus Arbitus. The leader of our contubernium, I was so lucky to be in "wake up you miserable pile of shit your father would be disgraced if he saw you sleeping, your lucky he's at Cottonwood cove . Instead of training to become a decanus" "shut the fuck up" I screamed I'm trying to sleep. Decanus Arbitus kicked me even harder in the side "get the fuck up everyone else is already up. Your sorry ass is the only one still sleeping" I finally stood up and grabbed my machete and headed to where the others were "look who decided to finally get up their sorry ass up" said Brutus. The cocky member of the contubernium, "your just a soldier you could never be a centurion not in your wildest dreams" I said. "At least I wont be target practice for the profligates" he said cockily "at least my mother bore a warrior, not a coward" I said. Referencing to his brother Silus, who was a centurion who let himself be captured while his trooper honorably slit their own throats rather than be captured. He then turned to me ad pulled his machete out and pressed the blade to my throat "don't you dare mention that name again or I will kill you" he said. I was about to say something when Arbitus came over and said "if you kill him his father will have you gutted like a fish while your still alive, or burn you alive and have you thrown down the grand canyon like the burned man". Brutus then fearfully put his machete away and stormed off "your lucky I'm here to save your ass" Arbitus said and he turned to the rest of the contubernium and said "get over to the mess hall now or you worthless recruits dont get any food at all". We all ran to the mess hall to eat for what my be the last meal for today if we don't train hard enough. We all sat down to eat the brahmin steaks, fresh potatoes and the grilled geckos steak that's been prepared for all the legionaries, I took a sunset sarsaparilla a brahmin steak and two potatoes. I ate them and proceeded to the arena in the middle of the camp. "I hear Caesar himself is going to watch the fight today, I also heard they caught a ranger" one of the legionaries said. Arbitus turned to me and said "Atreus your up, don't die to quickly" I looked at Arbitus wondering why he wants me to go up against a ncr ranger and give me such encouraging words. I walked up to Otho who's in charge of the arena he then told me to enter the arena as I was walking in he said "good luck you'll need it this guys not going down without a fight kid". I walked into the arena and glanced up, there was the man himself Caesar son of mars, leader of the legion. I drew my machete and yelled into the air "hail Caesar!" he then nodded his head. I then turned to my opponent and got into a fighting stance "lets end this quickly profligate" as I said this he examined the blade of the machete and said "they told me your the son of centurion Augustus Atrocitas. The man who slaughtered the 37th battalion 3rd rangers all by himself, lets see if your as good as your father". He lunged at me but I quickly dodged and I tried to attack but he blocked my hit with his machete. He then swiped my legs out from under me and tried to impale me with the machete I rolled just in time to keep the blade from piercing my armor. I quickly rose to my feet just in time for the ranger to slash the back of my leg open the agonizing pain from him cutting the muscles in my leg, blood pouring from the wound and I dropped to one knee. Fighting like this wasn't going to be easy. I reacted quickly enough to block his attack but only for him to slash me across the back leaving me with one more excruciating wound. I forced my self to stand if I was gonna die I'm not dying on my knees, as I stood the ranger said "dont give up to easily do you kid"."I'm not a kid, profligate" I then moved towards him and he attacked me I used a move my father taught me to disarm an opponent, and the machete went sailing through the air into the metal walls of the arena. The ranger dodged my next attack but I used his strategy to change the direction of the attack and slashed the back of his leg severing the tendon making it useless. I quickly turned to press the blade of the machete against his throat "profligate any last words" I said. The ranger who knew it was useless to attack finally said "no just get it over with" I pulled the blade across his throat severing the skin and he collapsed onto the coarse sand the blood poured out of his neck staining the sand crimson. I looked up to Caesar who applauded me on my victory in the arena "I have never seen a recruit defeat a ranger in hand to hand combat before its quite extraordinary for you to walk out of the arena alive. I think you have earned the rank of prime legionary for proving your abilities against one of the best the ncr has to offer" I head over to the bar to buy some healing powder for my leg and back. I payed for the powder and put some on my leg and back a searing pain went through my body as the wounds slowly healed themselves. I walked to my tent to rest for a while and let my wounds heal, when Arbitus walked up to me "you did good out there the only reason I sent you out there is because I knew you could win" he said "and what if I couldn't have won I would heave died at the hands of a captured profligate" I snapped back. "Then you father would have had me set on fire and thrown in to the grand canyon" he said.


End file.
